Sing Out the Truth
by BobtheFrog
Summary: There's a potions explosion and everybody is singing out their deepest secret! RHr, HG and many other things! Takes place during sixth book!


Just a funny story where the characters sing their darkest secret. Takes place in sixth book. I 'm hoping to enter to which is very selective so comments, criticisms, corrections are happily accepted...please! And I'm not sure about the title either.

* * *

The blueness of the sky reflected in the calmness of the lake where aquatic creatures dosed in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Smoke rose lazily above the immense forest from the chimney of Hagrid's hut. Few students were relaxing in the many courtyards of the magical castle. All in all, everything was quiet― 

BOOM. A billow of pink smoke followed the deafening explosion. In the dungeons, Slughorn had had half of the seventh years making the complex singing concoctions and the others, secret-truth solution. Something had gone wrong with one of the potions and had exploded, expelling the mixed fumes throughout Hogwarts.

Slughorn ran to one of the portraits hanging on the dungeon wall. "Get me Minerva McGonagall. Quickly!" he hissed. Five minutes later, professor McGonagall came wheezing up to Slughorn.

"Well Horace? What is the meaning of this" demanded McGonagall. "What happened to cause the explosion?"

"There was a combining explosion and the whole castle has been contaminated and who knows what will happen!" cried Slughorn.

"What potions were being made?"

"Singing concoctions and secret-truth solutions."

"And Dumbledore is out at the moment," sighed McGonagall.

_Meanwhile in the History of Magic classroom…_

A puff of pink smoke went up the transparent nose of professor Binns causing him to pause in his lecture to sneeze. Binns blinked and opened his mouth to continue his ramble when his deepest secret came out.

"♪_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby.♫_" Binns stopped by clapping his hands to his mouth. The class was silent for one minute and then the students erupted with laughter.

_In the Great Hall…_

"Hey Longbottom, you forgot your brains at the table!" Malfoy came running up to Neville with Crabbe and Goyle just as Neville sneezed.

"Oh yah? ♪_Well, take off to the great white north! Take off! It's a beauty way to go. Take off to the great white north_! ♫" And with that, Neville left a stunned Malfoy and went outside.

_By Hagrid's hut…_

The half-giant was teaching a third year class about Bowtruckles when a fog of pink smoke went up the nose of Hagrid. He sneezed a gigantic sneeze and sang, "♪_When I wake up in the morning, gets me out of bed. Keeps me running, skipping, jumping like a little kid. Yah, sometimes I can hardly keep it inside. It overtakes me, overwhelms me and I'm mortified. Joy! Unspeakable Joy! In my heart and I can't let them steal me joy! ♫"_

_In the library…_

Filch came into the library and walked right through a billow of pink smoke. He coughed causing Madame Pince to come over to tell him to be quiet. Filch grabbed Pince's hand and knelt in front of her.

"♪_When I watch you look at me, I think I could find a way to stand for every dream and forsake the sunlight ground and give up this fear within if what would happen if they knew I'm in love with you. Cause I surrender everything to feel the chance to live again. I reach to you; I know you can feel it too. I'd hold you in my arms and never let go. I surrender._♫"

Madame Pince collapsed into the arms of Filch, tears of joy streaming down her face as astonished and horrified students stared at them.

_In the corridor outside the Transfiguration classroom…_

"♪_We like to party. We like, we like to party."_ Colin and Dennis Creevey were attracting a lot of attention with their singing and dancing. Dennis broke out break dancing and managed to knock three portraits to the ground, the occupants protesting loudly. "_The venga bus is coming and everybody's jumping. New York and San Francisco, the intercity disco…♫_"

"What is going on? Aachoo!" McGonagall came out to see what was happening outside her classroom when she got distracted by the pink smoke. "♪_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take chance, make a change and breakaway. Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean. Get on board a fast train, travel on a jet plane far away, and breakaway.♫_" McGonagall twirled into the classroom as free as a bird.

_In the Gryffindor common room…_

"I said I was sorry Seamus," wailed Lavender.

"Yah well, you lied to me all during fourth and fifth year and then you ran to Ron," cried Seamus, his face red with anger. "Now you think you can come back to me." He turned away from Lavender. "♪_Once we were lovers, just lovers we were, oh what a lie. Now I see you're just somebody who wastes all my time and money. What a lie, you and I._" Seamus shook his head. "_What about your ten thousand promises that you gave to me. Once I could handle the truth when the truth was you and I. But time after time all the promises turned out to be all lies. You say I'll take you back, but I close the door cause I don't want ten thousand more. Once we were lovers, just lovers we were, what a lie_♫" Lavender burst into tears and ran past Hermione and Ginny to her dormitory.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," said Ginny.

"Hopefully not the same thing that's wrong with me," sighed Hermione. "I can't get my mind off of him, not even when I study!"

"Who?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron. I wish I could just tell him…ah…Aachoo!" She sneezed and continued, "_♪Inside my skin, there is this space. It twists and turns, it bleeds and aches. Inside my heart, there's an empty room. It's waiting for lightning, it's waiting for him and I am wanting, I am needing him here inside the absence of fear.♫_" A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek. "But he'll never see. I'm sorry Ginny; I'm going for a walk." She got up and crossed the common room to the portrait hole.

"I wonder where she's going," Ron asked Harry.

"Dunno, probably the library," replied Harry. "Would you just ask her already and give me some peace?"

"Come on Harry. It's hard and I don't want her to laugh in my face!"

Harry coughed as pink smoke went down his throat. "♪_Sometimes it's so hard to see the good things passing by. There may never be a sign, no flashing neon light telling you to make your move or when the time is right. Why not take a crazy chance. Why not do a crazy dance. If you lose the moment, you may lose a lot. So…why not, why not? ♫_"

"You're right Harry," said Ron. "Thanks." He got up and went to find Hermione.

Ron finally found her in an empty classroom. He ran through a patch of pink smoke. "Hermione, I have something to tell you, please don't interrupt me." He took a deep breath. "♪_And so it is, just like you said it would be. Life goes easy on me, most of the time. And so it is, the shorter story, no love no glory, no hero in her sky. Can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you. Did I say I loath you? Did I say that I wanted to leave it all behind? I can't take my mind off of you,"_ Ron put his hand on Hermione's face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "_I can't take my mind off of you.♫_"

Hermione coughed to clear her throat of the pink haze. "♪_ I don't get the question baby. I don't get the question. Are you asking if I love you, are you saying you don't know by now? You should never wonder baby, you should never wonder cause I need you more then ever. You control my heart, I feel you in the very air that I breathe and when the world seems hard, you protect me like a man does a child with them big old arms." _Ron put his arms around Hermione.

"_Oh no, you don't ever have to wonder," _sang Hermione. "_You're my knight in shining armor, you're my heart. I'm proud to say I love you.♫_" She turned up her face and met Ron's lips.

_Back in the Gryffindor common room…_

Ginny was talking to Harry when she started having a sneezing fit due to the pink smoke.

"Are you all right Ginny?" asked Harry.

"No!" screamed Ginny. "You don't get it! ♪_And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go. All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my suffering. I hate to show that I've lost control cause I keep going right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from. I need to get away from it; I need to walk away from it. Get away, walk away._"

"What are you talking about Ginny?" asked Harry, his heart pumping fast.

"_Now I've been licking my wounds, woke up in love and seems so great. Darling, you hold me prisoner. I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache. I'm addicted to your lure and I'm feeling for a cure. What did I do to deserve the pain at this moment?_"

Ginny knelt down with her head in her hands. "_My heart has been bruised. So sad but it's true. Each peep reminds me of you and it hurts my soul.♫_"

Harry coughed to clear his throat, knelt down to Ginny and took her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. "♪_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you tremble if I touched your lips or would you laugh? Will you swear you will always be mine? Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind? I can be your hero baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away._♫"

He leaned forwards and kissed her. Ginny sighed with happiness and melted into the kiss.

_Just after dinner…_

Aah, Albus! Finally." McGonagall greeted the just arrived headmaster. "We have a slight problem that we need help to correct."

"I assumed as much. I saw a proposal of marriage, two sung confessions and a student declared, in song mind you, that he wants to sell coconuts in Siberia." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "A most noble profession, I should think."

"But do you know how to fix it?" rushed McGonagall.

"All in good time, my dear Minerva." Dumbledore walked over to one of his many silver instruments and promptly hooked up his wand. He fiddled with a couple of knobs and pulled a few pulleys. Satisfied, he pulled his wand off.

"I'm going to make it rain," explained Dumbledore calmly.

"In the castle!" cried McGonagall. "But the students will get wet!"

"Exactly. I knew you were clever when I met you," chuckled Dumbledore fondly. "And everyone will forget what happened today, including you, professor." Before she could protest, he waved his wand and said, "_Pluvia,_" and his spell was magnified and caused rain in every single room of Hogwarts.

"Over time people will reveal their secrets again, but not in song," smiled Dumbledore to himself as he ended the rain and changed his wand back to its unmagnified state. "Hopefully sooner for some."

* * *

Songs in order of appearance: I Love Rock and Roll by Britney Spears; Take Off by Bob and Doug Mackenzie; Unspeakable Joy by Kim English; I surrender by Celin Dion; We Like to Party by venga boys; Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson; 10 000 Promises by the backstreet boys; Absence of Fear by Jewel; Why Not by Hilary Duff; Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice; I love You by Kina; Walk Away by Christina Aguilera and Hero by Enrique Iglescius. 

Thanks so much!


End file.
